


夏夏夏了夏天

by BakerSt233B, greenteams, likeforyoutobestill, RavenWTing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Summer Romance, 中文十级才能看懂, 汉语的博大精深, 结巴文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteams/pseuds/greenteams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeforyoutobestill/pseuds/likeforyoutobestill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWTing/pseuds/RavenWTing
Summary: 一个发生在夏天的爱情故事。一切是从“夏夏夏天穿大衣吗”开始的。





	夏夏夏了夏天

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJLC字幕组](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TJLC%E5%AD%97%E5%B9%95%E7%BB%84).



> 感谢参与创作的群友们，  
> 【注明各位的贡献】  
> greenteams：夏夏夏天天天想约约翰。  
> 小绿：雷斯垂德嘚嘚嘚怂恿夏夏夏天天天穿大衣去约约约翰。  
> 包子：迈克罗夫特特别别别扭扭地说弟弟滴滴打车不如约约约翰走路路过绿地低低地嘀咕情话省得夏夏夏天天天穿大衣。  
> 提灯寻影：夏天天天穿大衣的夏夏约约翰散步途中发现险险逃脱的莫里亚蒂滴滴打车撤退。  
> （2019.4.19）路边狗：莫里亚蒂滴滴打的抵达了“现场” 改为“目的地”。
> 
> 更要感谢我自己，在某天提出了“夏夏夏天穿大衣吗”这个作孽的问题，并且在昨天早上又问出了“夏夏夏天天天想约翰吗”的问题。

爱情故事开始于两个疑问。

夏夏夏天也穿大衣吗？

夏夏夏天天天想约翰吗？

夏夏夏天天天穿大衣。

夏夏夏天天天想约约翰。

 

雷斯垂德嘚嘚嘚怂恿夏夏夏天天天穿大衣去约约约翰，

迈克罗夫特特别别扭地不让雷斯垂德嘚嘚嘚地怂恿夏夏夏天天天穿大衣。

但夏夏瞎（因为爱情是盲目的，是个比喻，没有瞎。），宁愿听雷斯垂德嘚嘚嘚，也不听他哥。

于是夏夏夏天天天穿大衣去约约翰。

但，冷知识：英国一般家家户户是没有空调的，而且夏天也真的会挺热。

有一天天气真真是热，小福尔摩斯嘶地吸了口气，昏昏沉沉倒在圣詹姆斯公园。

约翰汗流浃背背着穿大衣的夏夏下地铁回到了家。

哈太太八卦，目睹了约翰和夏夏瞎胡闹并把八卦讲给了雷斯垂德。

听罢，格雷格咯咯咯地笑着说“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太太有趣了。”

于是又讲给给给（gaygay）的迈克罗夫特。

此时莫里亚蒂滴滴打车打了个的，去伦敦塔嗒嗒嗒地跳踢踏。

刚醒来的夏夏下了床，迷迷瞪瞪瞪着苏格兰场场花花钱快递来的莫里亚蒂的案子说我想像莫里亚蒂滴滴打车去驱逐罪犯。

约翰华生生生气乐了。

迈克罗夫特特别别别扭扭地说弟弟滴滴打车不如约约约翰走路路过绿地低低地嘀咕情话省得夏夏夏天天天穿大衣。（包子）

夏天天天穿大衣的夏夏约约翰散步途中发现险险逃脱的莫里亚蒂滴滴打车撤退。（提灯寻影）。

约翰憨憨含笑说“那就算了吧，只要你健健康康扛热就行，莫莫莫要管了。”

与此同时，马丁弗里曼慢慢吞吞走在街上，看到一高一矮两个人在公园远处处对象像极了约翰和穿着大衣的夏洛克。

快步走了过去，马丁弗里曼满满疑惑，对夏洛克磕磕巴巴地说你是不是cold为什么穿着你coat？

夏夏说我夏天天天穿大衣，约翰华生声声附和。

马丁定定盯着夏洛克又说本尼迪克特特别像你。

夏夏吓了一跳，心想本尼迪克特康伯巴奇奇奇怪怪一个名字。

(本尼迪克特康伯巴奇说Sherlock you don't say it.)

夏夏对对面面相像约翰的马丁约翰克里斯托弗弗里曼满满的兴趣，但这段剧本本不在计划之中，不然作者就要潮夏了夏天了。

马丁订了全素速冻披萨，想约约翰洛克和本尼迪克特一起吃饭，很快快递递到了他的手里，他抬头一看——

只见坚强的莫里亚蒂滴滴打的抵达目的地尝试打断这一段费巴池迟迟不结束的剧情。

两个约翰！莫莫莫名其妙。但按照剧本走的莫莫摸了下夏夏下巴巴不得激怒约翰。果然燃烧着怒火的军医一下抢过了狙击手手中的枪强行行使正义。

莫莫默默领了便当当场死亡。

R.I.P.

马丁捧着全素速冻披萨傻傻站在一边，心想这神一样的剧情好像有点似曾相识。

突如其来的转折把夏天天天穿大衣的夏夏吓到倒地不醒，行吧可能是又中暑了。

又一次，约翰汗流浃背背起七上八下的夏夏。

拨开糊在他脸上的素速冻披萨仨人围成一圈关心地看着夏夏，夏夏缓缓睁开眼。

“你醒啦。”

夏夏觉得自己一定是夏天天天穿大衣以至神志不清了。

两个约翰华生还有一个个头高高的本尼迪克特特别像自己。

本尼迪克特特别肯定莫里亚蒂的确是死了。

酷爱滴滴打的的敌人认命地退场了。

原本本尼迪克特特地赶来就是为了和福尔摩斯撕披萨吃，但侦探探头偷看了一眼全素速冻披萨洒脱地说好意我心领了。

又说，这玩意你俩留着吃吧我要约约翰下馆子。

夏天天天穿大衣的夏夏在七月约约翰去安吉洛饭店点菜吃饭。

夏洛克刻意嘱咐负责人安吉洛把空调调到零度。

（安吉洛：我做不到。）

 

这个炎热的夏天天色已晚，约翰寒颤不断。夏夏穿着大衣一身暖暖和和和约翰华生生吃生鱼片。

约翰寒冷彻骨鼓起勇气起身，问夏夏这他妈是空调还是冰窖。

夏夏不说话，手心覆上约翰冰冰凉的手，蜡烛烛光映在约翰的脸上。

夏夏对着全世界说我和约翰华生生生世世都要在一起。

约翰含着冰凉的眼泪说我以后和夏夏夏天天天一起穿大衣。

 

约翰又说，我也爱你。


End file.
